


【博君一肖】黎明之前（R）

by euniceiseunice



Category: Bjyx
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21834529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euniceiseunice/pseuds/euniceiseunice
Kudos: 24





	【博君一肖】黎明之前（R）

肖战从浴室出来的时候，王一博正斜靠在酒店的床上玩手机。他精致的五官皱在一起，还没来及各归各位，便抬头看向肖战，唇边残存着几丝不符合阅历的稚气。

肖战心脏跳了跳，面上不经意道:“这么快到了？”说着他坐到男人身边，潮气浸润过的完美侧脸有着难以言说的致命诱惑，“早知道你收工这么早，真该等你一块洗。”

他遗憾的轻笑着。用王一博最熟悉的伎俩，让每一个字都饱含曼妙的轻佻。王一博扔了手机，凑上去咬肖战的嘴，他便顺从的躺下。甜蜜纠缠了会儿，才听那人道:“我把明晚的外景戏对调了一下，离这不到20公里，所以来的早。”

这其中省去多少人情世故，王一博素来是个不大会解释的人，一番体贴腔调讲出来硬邦邦，冷却了本来的温度。

好在肖战早已习惯，嘿嘿一笑:“这么想我呀？”

王一博看着他黑亮的眼睛，想说想见你。一句话到了嘴边，觉得未免太过矫情，自顾自改了动词:“想操你。”又俯下身吧唧了肖战一口，露出镜头下看不到的，男人的恶劣本性，“一个月没见了吧，真快把我憋炸了。”

说着沿着肖战的脖子一路亲下去，动作难得的青涩而鲁莽，像回到他们的初夜。

那个是燥热也是潮湿，是糜烂也是放肆的，2018年的，某个夏夜。

肖战挺了挺胸，手覆上埋在他胸口耸动的头颅，欲拒还迎着要按不按了一下:“这些天就没找过别人解决？别逗了王一博，我可不信。”

他漫不经心的揶揄着，散漫的像是在说别人的故事。四目相对的那一刻，王一博还是捕捉到了他一闪而过的紧张。

是害怕听到某种答案的仓皇，还是期待听到某种答案的忐忑，王一博没有问，肖战更不会告诉他。

这是他与他不曾搬上台面，却彼此心知肚明的默契。

于是习惯性的拿这份默契代替某些诚实，某些真心，在成人世界里最是好用。王一博从他胸口爬起来的时候，自然而然换上肖战经常在网上看到的，那个极具个人特色的拽拽表情:“我还真没找过别人，不管你信不信。”他顽劣的笑了笑，叼住肖战的鼻尖舔舐，但力道更像咬着块肉:“上哪找比肖老师更好看，屁股更翘腿更长，睡起来更带感的'别人'。啧，肖老师难为我了。” 

说的人半真半假，听的人半疑半信，他们沉默着对视了一会儿，谁都不肯服软。末了到底是年长的那位露了怯，当他的乳尖被人含在嘴里，性器也被爱抚的时候。

肖战昂着头，满足的喟叹着。他像只半熟的鸡蛋从浴衣中剥出，带着沐浴后甘泽的气息,松软可爱。那人灵巧的舌吮着一抹淡色茱萸画圈舔舐，时不时抵住乳尖狠狠一吸。肖战被他玩弄了一会儿就不行了，喘着气道：“别弄了一博，快，快进来操我。”

他也心照不宣偷换了动词，把来‘爱’我说成来‘操’我，能省去不少麻烦。

王一博揉着他硬邦邦的阴茎，皱了皱眉，停下动作问：“这才多一会儿，你今天怎么这么敏感？”

肖战臊的踢了他一脚：“一个月没做的又不只你一个人，”他配合着褪了裤子，脸微微泛红，“还要不要做，我也快憋炸了...”

南城的初冬气寒露重，一过了下班点街上就没什么人。车灯透过寂寞的窗斑斑驳驳落在肖战清瘦颀长的身体上，点缀三分羞，七分俊，好似用尽了水墨丹青，也绘不出眼前这一派浓桃艳李。

于是也无需多言，此情此欲只消一场荒唐事便可化解。

山雨欲来。

肖战被王一博扣着脖子，深深的接吻。舌翻卷在二人的口腔交换热情与唾液，像两只发情的兽，谁也不愿结束纠缠。肖战急切的张开腿，任王一博沾了润滑液的手指探进来。

嘶——一点点凉。

青年的下身早在第一次吻他就肿的厉害，这会儿却能耐了性子在肖战体内探索。扩张了好一阵，又别扭道：“每次急着说要的是你，真不给弄喊疼的也是你，横竖都是我的锅了。”

肖战听出他话里的贴心，心头暖成一片，嘴上仍不改调侃本色：“小朋友，你可算长大了啊...”

“唔——”

下唇被王一博的一口奶牙咬的刺痛，他使了力气，性器直接撞了进去。等进到不能再进，又不解恨似的啃了他两口，气呼呼的说：“你才是小朋友，你们全家都是小朋友！”

到底是太久没做了。肖战被他猛地一记顶的脸都白了，他抻着脖子缓了半天才意识到自己又触了这头狮子的逆鳞，赶紧撸毛道：“好好好，我是小朋友，你是大朋友，行了吧？”

可这人任性稚气的样子分明就是个长不大的孩子...

王一博的脾气向来来得快去的也快，他兀自嘟囔了一阵，便埋下头认真亲吻肖战，一面抽动性器：“知道我不爱听你还说...”

情欲在汗液里蒸腾。

肖战被他按着操了一阵，等挨过了痛劲儿，快感渐渐涌来。他不满的敞开腿，交缠在青年起起伏伏的背上，同时主动扭起屁股，渴望让性器入的再深一些，最好把自己整个填满。王一博蹙了蹙眉，掰着人的大腿根卖力冲刺了数下，他胯下那物生的沉甸甸，每一记都戳中肖战脆弱的敏感点。

“啊...啊...一博，用点力，好舒服，啊...”

他不可控制的呻吟着。王一博最听不得他叫唤，他握着肖战那把细腰将人微微抬高，又跪近了些舔肖战的乳尖，这个角度让阴茎插的更深了。肖战勾着他的脖子在青年耳边放肆喘息，带着五分不自知的娇憨，一派深陷欲海沉沦的媚态。王一博有些得意，捡老话表扬他：“战哥，我敬佩的战哥，我学习的好榜样。”说着点了点他合不拢的唇，“这里，叫起来好听。”又掐了掐肿胀的乳头，激的肖战一声低吟，“这里，吃起来真甜。”最后撸了一把他挺得老高的性器，“只有这里不好。啧，射的有点快，每次都赶不上我的节奏。”

肖战脸彻底红了：“王一博，你怎么这么变态啊？！”

那人听了话索性停下来，忽闪着眼睛反问道：“我怎么就变态了，”说着连性器都退了出来，“好嘛好嘛都听你的，战哥想怎样就怎样。”

然后便死也不肯动了。他白皙的身体蜷缩在黑夜像一枚小小的雪团子，时不时抬起一张嫩脸，委屈兮兮看着面前的人，要多可怜有多可怜。

如果治肖战的方法有100种，那么很遗憾，王一博掌握了101种。

空虚伴随着渴望如星星之火很快燃遍了全身，肖战没好气的瞪着他。可无论他摆上哪副威胁面孔，对方无辜的还击就是雷打不动，如果不是那人胯下挺立着的骇人耻物，肖战还以为他对自己失去兴趣了。

他只得无奈投了降，和小朋友的幼稚博弈向来不能用是非曲直来衡量对错。于是王一博满意的看到自己被肖战狠狠推倒，然后扶着胯缓缓下坐，整根吃了进去。

吁，他扬了扬得逞的唇角。

肖战扭着身子起起落落，满室皆是囊袋拍打在穴口的啪啪声响。他拿手指点着王一博脸上那坨软肉画圈，没轻没重的吻他，泄愤道：“狗崽子，哥哥说要你停了么...”一面像是偏要身体力行似的，更用力的坐下去。高热的肉穴含吮着肉颈按摩，时不时狠狠绞紧，舍不得它离开。

王一博依然没什么反应，他直勾勾盯着肖战动作，面上波澜不惊，似乎是很享受这人难得的主动时刻。好半天才出其不意的，抬胯狠插了一下。

“额...”骑乘的姿势本就能够进的极深，肖战腰眼一酸，差点倒下去，全靠使了坏的人眼疾手快将他扶稳。王一博这才抬了抬身子，拽着肖战的手让人环住他的脖子，慢悠悠命令道：“别停啊，继续动。”

说罢淡定的抱着双臂靠在床头，小脸白白净净，一派志在必得的傲慢神色。而与之相反的，是红着脸喘气的肖战，浑身被汗染得不成样子，股间更是湿哒哒的淌水。箭在弦上，没工夫计较。他咬了咬牙，复又开始摇臀拧胯的吞吐：“小混蛋，做人...额...要善良一点。”

他快要高潮了。

肖战的呼吸渐渐变得更粗更重。频繁的抬起下坐让他的腰酸的不成样子，全凭寻求快感的本能支撑。他纤长的脖子微微后仰，不断吐出沙哑的呻吟，沐浴在夜光下的影子仿佛一只濒死的天鹅，脆弱而优雅。王一博摩挲着他滚烫英俊的侧脸，眼睛里的柔情满到承载不下。他情不自禁凑上前，温柔的吻去肖战额角的汗水。也就是在这一刻，肖战猛地抱紧他的背，抽搐了两下，射了出来。

痛快淋漓，高潮迷茫了他的神志。是精液的腥气弥漫在空气里，这滋味让他舒服的难以言喻。肖战跌跌撞撞倒下来，快乐的烟花被性刺激点燃，在脑子里朵朵绽放。身下传来希希索索的动静，他模糊的意识到似乎是王一博把他还软着的腿扛在肩上，然后，忽然冲刺了起来！

“王、王一博！”男人沉浸在高潮中最是受不得一点刺激。肖战被他顶弄的浑身发软，粗喘连连。他张着嘴艰难的汲取着越渐稀薄的氧气，股间那根硬物操的他半天说不出一个字，“你，哈啊...你他妈，让我缓一下啊！”

恶劣的青年埋在他颈间逡巡，抽插动作却分秒不停：“奇了怪了，不是肖老师说的不让停吗？”他掰正肖战的脸着迷的看他意识溃散的面色，一边操一边抱怨道，“真是的，肖老师年纪渐长，脾气也越发古怪了。”

一番胡搅蛮缠说辞从他嘴里念出来，倒是理直气也壮。

肖战被噎的气闷，高速的顶弄让他根本无力还嘴。他闭着眼睛高高低低的呻吟着，很快又勃起了。王一博揪着他的头发粗暴的吻他干涩的嘴唇，舔他白洁的牙齿，动作更像是在发泄某些难名的情绪。他觉得这个时候他应该抱一抱王一博，但灭顶的快感太强烈了，只能靠绞紧被单的手维持残存的理智。

他们一前一后射了出来。

星火斑斓，头晕目眩。

肖战抬头向外看去，此时墨色乌云压顶，沉沉欲坠，是要落雨的预兆。他缓了良久才闷闷的开腔，声线带着几分窘迫的嘶哑：“做人，还是不能太善良。”

王一博哼了一声：“善不善良不都是你说的，”他搂着人温存了一会儿，起身披了件外套，朝肖战伸出手，“走吧，不是说想跟我一块洗澡么。”

肖战是水做的。往昔烙印在去年那些个朝夕相对，挥洒汗水与能量的日子里，像极了此时站在花洒下的他的样子。他们热烘烘的挤在一起，目之所及都是对方年轻性感的肉体，哪怕吃了铁砣的菩萨也做不来柳下惠。王一博掬上一捧，沿着肖战的锁骨往下倒，顽皮的水渍抚过腹肌，胯下，再到小腿，最后打了个旋，消失不见了:“为什么不找别人？”

他忽然问。

肖战愣了愣，随即笑嘻嘻的反问道:“你为什么也不找？”

王一博不作声盯着他。见对方小心移开视线，满不在乎的解释:“麻烦。找你，省事儿还放心。”

“就因为这个？”

“那不然呢？”肖战紧跟了一句，似乎有点赌气。热气洇蒸，水滴交缠在他挺翘的睫毛上，叫人看不清他此刻在想些什么，“王老师还有什么别的原因？”

他与他赤身裸体的对视着，淅沥沥的水流声带走了碎发，泡沫，以及平静的氛围，时间也僵直的定格在2019年冬季寒冷的夜里。这几个简单的辞藻轻易将二人心底最后一道防线点燃，某些避之不及的答案就要呼之欲出。

回忆如潮水纷至沓来，篇篇页页浮现在眼前。那些一年来斩不断的纠缠，夜深人静时莫名的想念，还有那些不知不觉间相似的习惯...似乎，是有一个答案可以化解的。甚至长久以来，它一直埋藏在两个寂寞灵魂的最深处，一直都在。

只是冲动到了嘴边，他和他又沉默了。

默契，该死的默契。

王一博一阵心浮气躁。他把额前的刘海甩过去，这个角度能让他平视肖战漂亮的眼睛：“没什么原因，就是喜欢操你。”末了添了一句，“跟你做带劲儿。”

“巧了，我也是。”肖战不动声色的笑了笑。说完转过身去，不让王一博看他风云变幻的面部神经。

王一博从背后搂着人，腻腻歪歪亲肖战瘦削的肩骨：“明天有活动吗？”

“哪天没有啊，明儿一早就得去赶飞机。”

“哦，那得早点睡了...”

他们不约而同舒了口气，那套危险论调就这样被几句无意义对白翻了个面，只是谁都不知道多了自在还是多了焦虑。水蒸气在上空盘踞，落下白茫茫一片和煦，纵使窗外雷声滚滚，这方狭小的浴室却有着说不出的安宁惬意。那时的他们想不到，这副依偎在一起温存取暖的画面，在经年累月后的无数个梦里，曾千百次的出现过，温暖了孤单的梦境，再留下几缕怅惘，翩然而去。

话虽是这样说，觉却早睡不了。当肖战让人按在墙上，被再次狠戾进出的时候。

和王一博做爱就像打仗，不，比打仗还累。面对肖战，他似乎永远有发泄不完的情欲。

热气蒸腾，烧的人睁不开眼。水落在肖战美丽纤瘦的背脊上蜿蜒游移，似乎更烫了。他艰难的扶着墙壁喘息，胯骨被握紧提起，早已抖得不成样子，却还在承受背后一遍又一遍的贯穿攻势。

两根湿漉漉的手指闯进嘴里作乱，搔刮他敏感的上颚。肖战不满的呜咽了两声，才意识到方才自己叫的太放肆了。舌尖让人玩弄的酸胀，兜不住的口涎沿着下颌淅淅沥沥往下淌，那画面好不香艳。肖战只觉得又羞又愧，他磕着那人顽皮的指节，用力咬了下去。

“嘶——”

王一博猛地把手抽出来，抬起就给了人屁股一巴掌，忿忿道：“仗着年纪比我大六岁，天天欺负我这哥哥。”说着似乎还不解气，他把肖战两只胳膊拽到身后，桎梏着他的手腕子，惩罚似的撞进去。

“哈啊...哈啊...！”失去了墙壁的支撑肖战的呻吟越发压抑不住，他在背手的反作用力下被迫昂起脖子，皮肤因性爱和水流的刺激泛出粉红的色泽，愈加惹人怜爱。肠道在频繁的摩擦、顶弄间变得又湿又热，那根粗长的硬物每一下，每一下都击中他脆弱的前列腺，操的他呼吸困难。

“王一博，”他从牙缝里挤出这个名字，眼角止不住的渗泪，“你说，哈啊，你说我哪点欺负你了。”

他被人拽着退了半步，自己的性器随着交合的进行有节奏的立在腿间甩来甩去：“你，你除了嘴上把我当哥哥，行为，呜啊...行为上有把我当哥哥吗？”

王一博听了一阵好笑，“我怎么没有，”他顿了顿，那人便本能的拧着臀求他继续，“我不把你当哥哥，你哪会被我伺候的这么舒服。”

这话话糙理不糙。肖战红着脸试图找些说辞反驳，对方突然的加速却很快把他的大脑撞成一滩稀泥。他在高热的浴室里呻吟，挣扎，性器一次次破开他柔软的内壁，泥泞的交合处分不出涂满了谁的液体。被这样干着肖战很快到达了高潮，精液喷射的一瞬间他颤抖着睁开眼睛。

分明是一片五彩斑斓的光景，此刻雾茫茫的，什么也看不清。

肖战腿软的站都站不稳，他的小狼狗靠在他肩头支撑着他的体重，倒是一副稳重可靠的样子。性器留在体内温存，小心翼翼的生怕刺激到刚经历了高潮的人，肖战便放心把全部重量交过去。他们交叠在一起，连结在一起，心和心从未贴的如此之近。王一博扭着他的脸亲肖战的嘴唇：“没骗你吧战哥，舒不舒服？”

肖战餍足的点了点头：“舒服狠了。”

又被亲了好几口。王一博把他鬓角的发别到耳后，小声道：“明天别走了，好不好。”

他看向王一博湿漉漉的眼睛，那里面有温柔，有祈求，有珍视，甚至，肖战清楚的看到了，那个被称为‘爱’的东西。

直白而坦荡。

这个夜晚偏离了轨迹，一而再再而三的，他们此前从未泄露过如此真实的情绪。

太过界了。

他们尴尬的别开视线，心却狠狠揪紧。王一博干咳了一声，自嘲道：“开玩笑的，别往心里去。你耽误了工作，违约金我可赔不起。”

肖战配合着笑笑，干巴巴的，头一回在熟稔的人面前感到手足无措。他们在这个失控的夜一次次向对方伸出试探的触手，又一次次的选择逃避。人们喜欢王一博的天真和耿直，偏爱肖战的成熟与坚定，他们幸运的成为世人眼里向往的梦，却留下一个胆小鬼给自己的感情。说着言不由衷的话，行着心口不一的事。哪怕他知道王一博不会怪他，哪怕王一博看上去实分不介意，可他越是这个样子，肖战越是心悸。

他又何尝不是如此。

心乱如麻。

在明星光环，在人气，在聚光灯，在世俗之下。

在他与他之间。

没有什么比保持肉体关系更简单轻松的相处模式。肖战叹了口气。

王一博的持久力向来好的惊人，肖战没忘他还硬着，所以当青年示意他站到镜子面前的时候，肖战听话趴了下去。酒店的浴霸烤的人通体舒畅，似乎颇有解乏之效，精力不减的青年卖力驰骋着，他只要一抬眼就能看到肖战被他后入操干的姿势。

“战哥，看看镜子。”王一博蛊惑道，“就不好奇你现在是什么样子？”

肖战胡乱摇了摇头，目光直直望着瓷白不染的洗手池发怔：“看，看什么看，我现在，肯定丑的要死。”

他倒不是因为害臊，只是对自己的身材颇不自信。这些年节制的生活使得肖战瘦的越发让人心疼，好在老天实分眷顾这位美人，他虽然瘦，臀上的肉倒还浑圆饱满。

“战哥没有丑的时候。”小狼狗哪能遂了他的意，他拽着肖战墨色的发逼着人抬头。炙热的吻落在他的锁骨，侧颈和面颊，不断洒下对肖战的迷恋与热情，“尤其是现在，你不知道我有喜欢你被我操到失控的样子。”

肖战呆呆的看着镜子里的自己。双颊潮红，眼眶湿润，削瘦的身体上布满斑斑驳驳的玫红印记，无不彰显着方才的战况有多么激烈。此刻他正和身后的男人交颈相缠，像两株一旦分开就会死去的树，形影难离。耳边传来酥酥麻麻的湿意，是王一博在舔他柔软的耳蜗，肖战软了身子靠进他怀里，舒服的嘤咛了几句。那根他吞吐了一晚的凶器难得缓下步调，整根抽出，慢慢深入，整根抽出，再慢慢深入。几次过后，没了耐性的人猛地攥紧他的腰，阴茎抵着快被捅烂的穴心，又疾又厉的开操。

肖战瘫在青年肩头崩溃的呻吟，再没脸看下去：“一博，去，去床上吧，”他指了指洗手台下面的柜子，嘶着气央求道，“这里，膈的我很疼。”

这话挺不应景的，尤其是在王一博干的正兴起的当口。他本不打算理会，但见人两个可怜的膝盖已经被木质柜面磨蹭的又红又肿，还是心软了：“行，说好了今天都听你的，”他搂着男人转了个身，“我负责服务到位。”

“额...那你先，出，出去啊！”

“去哪里？外面在下雨诶，”王一博半插半抱着人挪出浴室，无视了肖战染着哭腔的抗议，委屈道，“战哥好狠的心...”

“很近的，就这么过去吧。”青年坏坏的笑。

说罢抬脚，不给肖战拒绝的余地。他每走一步，性器就狠狠捅在肖战烂红熟透的穴心，榨干他残存的体力。澡算是彻底白洗了，肖战香汗淋漓，瘫软在同样黏腻的人怀里喘息，强烈的性刺激让他连走路的力气都使不出来，全靠王一博抱着才能被迫前进。

他们步履艰难的开始移动，几步路的距离变得如此遥不可及。

此时窗外狂风乱作，天被撕裂开无数个口子，憋了一晚的乌云汇成暴雨，倾泻而下。几道闪电划过如同白昼，给这活色生香的夜，屏添多少诡谲和旖旎。

就这样走一步顶一步，顶一步软一步，等到了床边，肖战整个瘫了。他脱力的倒在床上，任王一博摆弄他酸疼的胳膊腿儿，骂道：“小王八蛋，什么都听我的，什么早点睡觉。我看你句句是屁。”

王一博给骂骂咧咧的人侧了个身，一条腿扛在肩上，轻而易举的插入了他合不拢的后穴，一针见血的分析道：“难道战哥不也一样？嘴上说着不要，后面倒是把我咬的蛮紧，”他掐着肖战的大腿根开始冲刺，两颗球拍在男人粉嫩的臀上，啪啪声响不断，“再说了，你不是今天一见我就说自己憋坏了，这话我可没忘。”

合着他竟捡自己爱听的去记了，肖战让人怼的没脾气。挨操了数下后他的呼吸又急了起来，很快就没工夫思考该怎么还击。他们在电闪雷鸣间翻云覆雨，疯狂的做着爱，床被两个人撞的咯吱咯吱响个不停，几乎快散了架。王一博近乎痴迷的吻他湿润的眼睛，呻吟着的嘴唇，再到颤抖的喉结，最后覆上肿胀的红缨画圈舔吸。掌心漫过胸肌，胯下，和大腿内侧稚嫩的肌肤，一遍遍的，膜拜着他的身体。

也在一点点的，宣泄着自己的情谊。

“很爽吧，战哥，唔...只有我才能和你这么默契...”他托着肖战的臀，性器不疾不徐的在他体内抽动。每一次王一博插进去，高热的肠道紧紧包裹，他向外抽，穴肉便像喂不饱似的，拼命挽留。灭顶的快感将两个人的理智燃成灰烬，彻底化身性爱的囚徒。王一博握着他的脖颈子，正面反面，操的肖战呻吟一声高过一声。

雪白的天鹅绒床边垂下一截纤细的小腿，不时反射性的抽搐几下，伴随着满室环绕着的沙哑嘤咛，无不证明它的主人正在承受怎样甜蜜的折磨。

“唔，战哥，你好香，好软...”舌探进鲜艳殷红的唇里，搅住另一条缠绵起舞。王一博像橡皮糖一样粘到那人身上，将肖战的腿举到不能再举，胯下抽动，纵情在门户大开的甬道内疯狂驰骋。他舔净男人嘴角溢下的唾液，鼻尖充斥着他干洁熟悉的气息，喃喃道，“真想把你吃进肚子里，一根骨头都不留。”

“你、他妈怪物啊！”天旋地转。肖战被人反扣着肩膀抱起来，王一博掰开他的臀肉，逼着他一遍遍大力坐下去。他被彻底操开了，铺天盖地的情欲甚至让肖战感到恐惧，像是有一把火沿着坐骨神经烧遍他每一寸光裸的肌肤。他窝在王一博肩头上下颠簸，连人的脖子都环不住，破碎的嘤喃更是压抑不断。王一博着魔的抚着他失神漂亮的面孔，想到肖战这般模样或许只有他一个人见过，心头不知涌过多少情愫，“我不只想当怪物，”手掌漫过他平坦的小腹，青年低低的蛊惑着，“我还想让你生个孩子呢...战哥，给我生个孩子吧...”

“到时你负责教他唱歌，我就带他骑摩托，玩滑板。等他再大点，我们一起去滑雪...瑞士，还是北海道好呢...”

他沉醉在甜蜜的，不切实际的幻想里。

可他们看不到未来，只有眼下纯粹热烈的肉体发泄。

“闭、哈啊！闭嘴...我怎么、怎么能生！？”他是故意说些荤话刺激他的，肖战赤红着眼睛咬那人的肩胛骨，软绵绵的，没有力气。王一博盯着他若隐若现的兔牙，胡搅蛮缠道：“多干几次就能了，唔，咱们还是做得太少。”

卧了个大槽，这还算少？他要是真能有这功能，早给王一博生一堆满屋跑了。

肖战被人翻过去的时候，脑子里蓦地闪过这段记忆犹新的话。那个系着红色发带的明媚少年，那个改变了他一生轨迹的鲜活角色，同自己雅正清冷的爱人插科打诨时，或许就是眼下这幅光景吧。

毫无芥蒂的，撒着娇的，充满爱意的。

他忽然一阵羡慕。

从酷暑到严寒，四季更迭，花开花谢。他经历过大起大落，体会了人情冷暖，才走到更多人面前，而心，却仿佛永远留在了去年那个夏天。

不知是灵魂被禁锢在过去，还是他根本不愿走出来。

性器不知疲惫的挺动着，肖战跪在床上动弹不得，股间狼狈的夹着紫红色的孽物来回吞吐。他被操的受不了，几次挣扎着往前爬都被男人抓回来，手脚并用的束缚在身下继续挨操。他开始后悔跟这个体力惊人的小朋友叫什么劲，六岁的年龄差距叫他不得不服老。肖战中途射了一回，当他再次被操到勃起时虚耗过度的身体实在无法承受了。

“你、你够了没！？”他崩溃的揪着枕头喘息，性器啪啪啪连根侵犯着不堪一击的甬道，干的人神志不清的求饶。淫液混杂着汗渍、润滑剂，把交合处沾染的一塌糊涂，“快点、哈啊...射给我。”

王一博骑在他背上，顶开肖战的大腿根，再牢牢扣住他的腰，将人固定成撅着屁股方便挨操的姿势，无赖道：“啧，我刚才不过随口一说，原来战哥这么迫不及待想当爸爸了，”舌头在颤抖的脊背、腰窝四处轻啃，留下暧昧的水痕，“别急，一会儿就射给你。”

“一会儿、啊、是什么、什么时候...”

王一博没有回答。炙热的大掌爱抚过腿侧光滑的皮肤，用着情人间最亲密的力道。再慢慢向下，溜进沉浮在草丛里，硬邦邦的那物。然后，突然握住！

肖战身子猛地一颤，他正濒临爆发，那一握几乎要了他的命。他挣扎着去拨青年的手，直接急出了哭腔：“拿开！王一博！你想要我死啊！”

可他被操了一夜，浑身无力，哪会是男人的对手。王一博轻轻松松桎梏着他的手腕子压在头顶，抽来领带捆住。而缚着他性器的另一只跟铁钳似的紧，拇指按在龟头，任性的就是不肯松，一面温柔的执拗道：“我哪舍得，”阴茎高速的耸动着，淅淅沥沥的淫水在每一次抽插间淌的一塌糊涂，粉白的臀连同后方渐渐吃肿，“战哥，我想你跟我一块射。”

“啊、啊——”肖战流着眼泪拼命挣扎，他被遏制射精的痛苦折磨的涕泗横流，几近崩溃，指尖也隐隐发白。他泄愤的去咬王一博揽在他胸前的手臂，因为禁锢的姿势别说逃了，他连腿都合不上，只能老实任操。

“疯子、神经病！我，我跟你没完！”

最好永远不要跟我有完。

王一博闭上眼睛，全身的兴奋点都汇聚在那人又软又紧的甬道，他在那里面痛快的插干，舒服的好似天堂。情潮翻滚，直冲九霄云外，他也即将到达顶点。王一博甩了甩发上的汗，把软成一滩水的人往身下按了按，全力冲刺了起来。

“哈啊...哈啊......”

夜被性与欲燃至沸腾，他们四肢交缠，抵死缠绵，像只要做爱白天便不会到来似的，不断在对方身上播撒下激情的种子。当肖战最后一次被人掐着腮帮子承受深吻，当性器快捅穿他的肚子，当他被操到几乎想不起来自己叫什么的时候，王一博终于松开了缚住他阴茎的那点温度。

他尖叫着射了出来，同时股股滚烫的爱液浇进他的体内。

雨停了。王一博推开窗，清新的空气迎面扑来，吹散了精液糜烂原始的腥气。透过夜色织就的薄纱，朦朦胧胧听到雨珠子顺着树叶滚落的声音，正在轻轻唤醒沉睡的大地。

天之将明。

他深吸了几口含进肺里，才将窗户扣紧。肖战舒展四肢懒懒的瘫在床上，疯狂发泄过的后遗症是又困又乏，他连翻个身都没有力气。王一博凑上前，头抵着人的肩窝，腻腻歪歪缩进他怀里：“明天你一走，下次见面就不知道什么时候了。”

肖战打了个哈欠：“所以你就是想做够本，然后搞死我罢了。”

自然不全是。王一博玩着他软绵绵的手指，没有吭声。

毕竟是冬夜，寒气入体。王一博搂着人往怀里紧了紧，见那人困得连眼皮都睁不开，强撑着揉揉青年的头发道了句晚安，才背过身去。

时间分分秒秒的过着，滴答滴答，踏着整齐的正步向明天清晨迈进。王一博呆呆地望着他瘦削的背影，是每一次道别前他留给自己的最后一抹样子，陌生又熟悉。

他想起他第一次见到试装后的肖战，潇洒俊逸，明艳动人，活脱脱一个跃然人世的魏无羡，狠狠撞进了他的心门。可随着拍摄的进行，肖战渐渐入戏，一颦一笑无比贴合，王一博却越来越觉得肖战和魏无羡分明是两个截然不同的人。

魏无羡看似桀骜不羁，随性所欲，心却牢牢栓在那个叫蓝忘机的人身上，始终被牵挂所系。

而肖战的过去他无从知晓，肖战的未来他亦无权干涉，甚至明天他们一别，他或许就会遇到新的人，有了新的际遇。

他和他没有开始，没有承诺，没有牵绊，只有谁都没有提过‘停止吧’的纠缠。虽然这一切是他们当初为了留下一个见面的理由，违心选择的默契，现如今却越发让王一博感到不安。于是沉默了良久，他终于忍不住对着那背影问道：“战哥，以后也只有我一个人可以碰你，答应我好吗？”

是想证明自己与旁人不同的急切。

在我不说结束之前。

在我无法对你死心之前。

而回应他的，是肖战平稳的呼吸。

夜阑星稀，纵有千言万语此刻也哽在那人安详的睡颜面前，王一博叹了口气。像每一次他鼓足勇气试探，却总会得到一个无解的答案，这次也是一样，他早该料到了。

至少他还拥有现在。

长夜漫漫，王一博抱住人闭上了眼睛。

第二天一早醒来，日上三竿，不出意外枕边空荡荡的。王一博按着酸胀的脑袋爬起来，只见阳光洒在铺的平平展展的床榻上，屋子被明显收拾了一番，床头的温水热度刚刚好，是体贴细心的肖战会做的样子。

他怔怔地发了会儿呆，回味着被窝里昨夜的温存，人也落寞下来。

有些想念。

王一博打着哈欠回助理的微信，下午有拍摄，晚上有采访，褪下普通人的外壳，他又变成举世瞩目的大明星，没有时间容他消沉怠惰。青年嗯嗯啊啊的应着，手机忽然震了震。

他划开消息，心脏砰砰跳了起来。

肖战接过空姐递来的咖啡，礼貌道了句谢谢。昨天折腾了一夜，这会儿他正乏得厉害。肖战抿了两口，强打起精神念今晚活动的发言稿，读着读着，眼前渐渐浮现那人精致，但孩子气的脸。

心一乱，便背不下去了。他放下杯子，靠在椅子上闭目养神。

从小独立惯了，许多事藏在心里，桩桩件件，他自诩足够成熟隐忍。只是积的多了，难免也会想找个肩膀靠靠，偶尔取取暖。而早在不知不觉间，每当他感到身心俱疲，总会有一个名字，哪怕是偶有想起，都会让他倍感踏实安心。

那个人与他彼此鼓励走过崎岖坎坷，收获鲜花掌声，分享他的喜怒哀乐。

他给他的温暖和依靠足够证明王一博是特别的，与众不同的，无法比拟的。

他更是他不可取代的默契。

所以肖战瞒着他冲动的改了原本是昨夜起飞的机票，不仅仅是为了赴王一博的约，来和他做爱。

更多的，是为了来见你。

来见王一博。

而这一切，将和许许多多其他的一切一样，成为对方不会知道的秘密。

摩托头盔背景的手机屏幕上印着一行别别扭扭的小字：狗崽子，不许跟我耍花样，暂且答应你了！

白云浮过，是多么洁净悠然。肖战想着那臭小子惊喜的表情，温柔的笑了笑，拉下了遮光板。或许某一天,当他们不再被人提及，不再被名气热度所累，才会真正的与自己和解。或许到那一天，他会笑着向他坦承曾经存在过的，那些心照不宣的唯一与爱。

不论他们是否真的走到一起。


End file.
